


Valentine’s Day

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF(Spain)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: The Story about Sergio with Fernando in every Valentine’s Day.





	1. 告白

Sergio Ramos和Fernando Torres确认恋人关系是在情人节那天。那之前两人只是关系非常好的好朋友。两人都明白对对方的感觉不仅仅是好朋友，但是要捅破这层窗户纸却都迈不出实质性的一步。他们都害怕一说出来，可能连朋友都做不成了。

他们形影不离，他们默契如同双生兄弟。他们顽皮打闹，捉弄对方直到一方举手投降，而后两人滚到一起哈哈大笑。

Sergio在舞台上卖力演出赢得满场喝彩，大家簇拥在他周围，鲜花和闪光灯将他淹没，他是学校舞蹈系的天才，明日之星，万众瞩目的焦点，Fernando在人群之外默默地鼓掌，欣喜和自豪溢于言表，他爱的人就是如此出色，令他骄傲，也不敢奢望能够将他占为己有。

Torres家族拥有马德里最有名的巧克力百年老店，身为独子的Fernando自然成为最受重视的家族继承人。Fernando本人亦是杰出优秀，瘦长而挺拔的身材，金色的秀发柔软而秀美，白皙的皮肤让人叹为观止，面容姣好，滴溜的巧克力色的大眼睛总是盛满清澈的水色，让人心醉，或许美中不足是脸上的点点雀斑让他略显稚气，但更多人却因此更喜欢他的可爱。更重要的是，他虽身居富贵，品行难得优良，谦逊低调，彬彬有礼，接人待物真诚温柔，追求者络绎不绝，但他都礼貌推拒，却也让人无从怀恨。Sergio看着他在人群中闪闪发光的样子，多少次迷恋和陶醉，只要看到他嫣然一笑，就会幸福一整天，发傻一整天。哪怕只是见到他什么都不做，只是坐在那里一动不动，面无表情，他也会在心里一千次一万次地感谢上帝，把天使Fernando赐予他，现在的幸福感让他不敢贪恋更多。

看到他们出双入对的群众纷纷都说，他们俩不在一起的话简直是天理难容。他们都不能相信，他们简直就是美好的化身，怎么可能不是情侣呢。

是啊，怎么能不是呢。所以爱神丘比特终于射出了他手中的金箭。

学院决定在2月14日的情人节这一天举办盛大的舞会，还会选出舞会皇后和国王。国王的人选人们已经纷纷预测非Sergio Ramos莫属，所以很多女孩子使出浑身解数争破头要抢皇后的桂冠。

Sergio觉得是时候做出改变了。必须有个人走出第一步，不管结局如何，毕竟这是他们在学校的最后一年了。

再不说出来，就要错过了。

受家庭的熏陶，Fernando小时候就对制作巧克力很感兴趣，他喜欢很多甜品，也喜欢糖果，Sergio不止一次笑他真的如他的昵称Nino一样，对糖果和巧克力的爱恋就像个小孩。所以这次舞会，Fernando就肩负起点心和酒水管理工作，谁让他家的巧克力和点心是马德里市最好吃的呢。他在饮食发放处忙的不亦乐乎，还要停下手来接受众多女孩子排队送上的巧克力礼物。

舞池里的Sergio就像是欢畅在大海里的鱼儿，到处有他翩翩起舞的身影，追光灯一直跟随着他的步伐，灯光注视下的Sergio，散发着迷人的魅力，汗珠在脸上折射出熠熠的光亮，性感的嘴唇带出迷倒众生的微笑，洁白的牙齿犹如钻石般耀眼，棕色的头发在他潇洒的舞蹈中飘逸飞舞。

一阵激烈的鼓点的响彻大堂，主持人和音乐DJ带动全场的学生热烈地欢呼起来，所有人都high到不行。

“激动人心的时刻到来了！下面，我来宣布本届舞会的国王和皇后的最终人选！”主持人声音高亢地喊道。

人群中爆发出经久不衰的掌声和尖叫声。

“本届舞会的Dancing King是——Sergio Ramos！！！”主持人一个甩手，所有聚光灯全部打在Sergio的身上，把他的白衬衫照得几乎透明。Sergio笑盈盈地一路小跑到舞台上，舞台下的人们疯狂地鼓掌和尖叫，齐齐对他膜拜鞠躬。暗处的Fernando也在鼓掌，只是脸上的表情很不爽，因为按照传统，舞会上选出的Dancing King可以跟Dancing Queen浪漫约会一整天，费用全免费。

“那么我们的Dancing Queen会花落谁家呢？谁会是那个幸运的女孩？”主持人还在鼓动全场，聚光灯在人群里交叉旋转，鼓点也在激烈地敲着。

当光束停止下来，大家屏住呼吸朝光束的聚集点望去。

“结果出来了！幸运的女孩！！！本届舞会的Dancing Queen就是舞蹈系的系花Elizabeth Mendel！！！”留着一头乌黑亮丽秀发，蜜色皮肤的高挑女孩掩饰不住惊讶的表情，双手抓着脸，眼睛瞪得老大，一副都不敢相信自己的耳朵的模样，在女伴们的簇拥下，激动地走上了舞台。

Fernando哼了一声，粗暴地撕扯着巧克力的包装纸，掰了一颗狠狠地在嘴里嚼着。

台下的观众们欢呼雀跃着，一起起哄着：“亲她！亲她！！”

Sergio架不住大家的“威逼胁迫”，礼貌地在Elizabeth的脸颊上蜻蜓点水一吻。

台下一片哦哦哦哦的倒彩声，舞会皇后看起来也是一脸不甘心，但她极力表现那是尴尬的表情。

主持人出来打圆场。“好啦好啦，不要难为我们的舞会国王了。Sergio，按照传统，你既然成为Dancing King，那么你不仅可以和这位漂亮的女孩子约会，还可以实现自己的一个愿望。跟我说说你有什么愿望需要我们帮你实现的么？”

Sergio笑嘻嘻地接过话筒。“嗯，长久以来我一直有个愿望，我希望能够在今天能够实现。”

“在我遇见他的那一刻起，这个愿望就藏在心底了。我每天祈求上帝能够听从我的心意，让我把这愿望跟他说。可我又害怕被他拒绝……”Sergio边说着，边走下舞台，缓缓走入人群。

“所以我又跟上帝说，可以不必那么着急，可能他还没准备好，不想吓坏他。上帝把他带到我的身边，我已经感激涕零了。他就是我的天使，是我的阳光，是我的雨露。”

“我们每天走在一起，只是一个眼神就足够给对方无比的幸福、信任以及力量。他在我身边毫无保留地展示他的一切，他的喜怒哀乐，他的顽皮搞怪，他的真诚和善良，每一刻都让我迷恋和陶醉。”

“他有自己的担心和紧张，当我们四目相接的时候，我能够感觉出来。他掩藏得太拙劣了，他喜欢我，可是又怕这感情会破坏我们的友谊，所以总是莫名其妙地自责和怄气。这个傻瓜，其实我何尝不是同样的心情。”

“今天，我走到他的面前，希望他可以答应我，帮我实现这个愿望。Fernando Torres，你愿意当我男朋友吗？”

Sergio就这么直勾勾地盯着Fernando的眼睛，当着全场的所有人，把话筒伸到Fernando的面前。Fernando身体止不住的颤抖，脚步也迈不开，像是扎根在地板上，嘴唇蠕动着却不能发出声音来，嘴角留着的巧克力残屑，眼睛里尽是难以置信的神情。

全场鸦雀无声，连时间都静止不动，怕会打扰到他们俩，所有的眼睛都盯着他们的身上。四周一片黑暗，聚光灯全部打在两人的身上，耀眼的白光快要把两人融进光束里。

“我……”Fernando艰难地终于挤出声音来，“我……”

“这太突然了……我还没……”Fernando看起来快要晕过去了。

“别怕，无论你作何决定，我都能接受。”Sergio有点期待又耐心地说道。他上前左手握着Fernando还在颤抖的右手，这是他们有的默契，当一个人紧张害怕的时候，就握着对方的手，给予他力量和鼓励。

Fernando闭上眼睛深呼吸，睁开眼，他眼前只有Sergio，他们的世界里只有他们，那个人还用那么深爱的眼光看着自己。那么坚定果断，没有困难和障碍可以阻挡他们。

“我愿意，Sese，我愿意！”Fernando灿烂一笑，久违的轻松和自由回到身体里，“我一直也等着表白这天，被你抢先了。”

Fernando不知道自己说完这话的时候，眼角都挂上泪花了。Sergio怜爱地舔走那咸丝丝的泪珠子，两人紧紧地拥抱在一起，额头摩擦着额头，鼻子摩擦着鼻子，嘴唇最终温柔地贴在一起，舌头不受阻挠地在两边来回地缠绵。

全场爆发出比任何一次都要激烈的欢呼声和喝彩声，鼓掌声high翻了天花板。

可怜的Dancing Queen呆如木鸡地站在舞台上，又生气又尴尬，脸色一阵青一阵白，很不幸地成为舞会有史以来被放鸽子最快纪录的舞会皇后。


	2. 相爱

Sergio和Fernando在舞会上的告白，有情人终成眷属成为那年一段佳话。他们两人冲破友谊界限，捅破窗户纸，最终选择成为对方最亲密的爱人。朋友同学都纷纷送来祝福和艳羡的目光。

这段美好的恋情却没有得到Torres夫人的祝福。Fernando是Torres家族最为重视的继承人，又是独子，肩负着家族的重任和使命，Torres夫人得知自己唯一的儿子是同性恋，还选择和一个舞蹈家混在一起感到门庭遭辱，万分生气，要求儿子马上断绝和Sergio的来往。Fernando肯定是不肯屈从的，便与母亲对峙冷战。

Torres夫人说：“你如此顽固，早晚会后悔的。我不想家族事业一朝毁在你的手里。”

Fernando不卑不亢，据理力争。“我爱Sergio，我就是要和他在一起，我的感情生活跟家族事业根本没有冲突。”

严厉的Torres夫人最后有点心软了，毕竟她是最疼爱Fernando的，但她也不轻易让步。“既然你这么说，那就证明给我看看，如果最后证明我是错的，我就接纳你们两人，答应你们在一起。”

“你想要怎么证明？”Fernando坚定地直视着他的母亲。

“不依靠家族的历史和名誉，独自经营一家巧克力店，如果你的销售业绩超过家族老店的销售额，而那时候你们的感情还能像现在这样热烈，我就承认你们俩，还会出席你们的婚礼。怎么样？不过不知道你们是否幸运地能够走入那一步？我知道很多热烈的感情经不住时间的考验的。”Torres夫人露出精明透析一切的眼神。

Fernando绝对不会就此认输的。他和Sergio没有什么难关是过不了，虽然不知道未来的困难是什么。

“你就等着瞧吧。再见，母亲。”

“我不会给你一分钱，你也不能用家族的名字去经营，配方也别想拿。”

“悉听尊便。”

“如果你后悔了，随时可以回来。我等你。”

“恐怕你会失望的。”

就这样，Fernando被家里赶出来了。一夜，从王子变成贫儿。

毕业后，Sergio得到学校的赏识，推荐到皇家马德里舞蹈团担任舞蹈演员，成为西班牙舞蹈界一颗冉冉升起的炙手可热的新星。

Fernando身无分文从家里出来后，和Sergio住在一起。他们同居时光一开始还和学校时候一样充满新鲜和刺激。

和很多情侣一样，每天享受着情人的甜言蜜语和耳鬓厮磨，沉浸在对方温暖柔软的身体里，疯狂的荷尔蒙，疯狂的肾上腺，唇舌交缠唾液交换，呻吟低吼高潮倾泻，舔咬舐吻揉搓抚摸，迷离雾朦的眼神，香汗淋漓的后背，光滑柔嫩地肉根，令人发狂的后庭……

生活不仅仅只有做爱一件事。他们必须还要为未来而战。

Fernando为了积攒经营巧克力店的资金和学习制作巧克力的本领，到处求学和打工，以他的优质条件这些本不是难事，可当没有家族名誉这块金字招牌以后，加上母亲大人的“考验”，要找到雇佣他的地方和学习其实很少。

Fernando终于在一家巧克力家庭小作坊谋得一份学徒的工作，也开始慢慢积攒开店的资金。资金方面Sergio可以帮助他，但Fernando的固执拒绝了Sergio的好意。随着生活的深入，两人在一起的时间越来越少，Fernando忙于学习制作巧克力和研究配方，而Sergio要跟着舞蹈团满世界跑做巡回演出。

又是情人节的日子。

结束在巴黎的演出，Sergio又是飞机又是出租车，风尘仆仆地赶回马德里，跑到小作坊的门口，等待下班的Fernando。

从店门口出来，看见在寒夜里吐出白气的Sergio搓着手跺着脚，Fernando激动地扑进Sergio的怀里，两人不管不顾地热吻起来。那时候他们的积蓄并不多，也没吃什么大餐庆祝。Sergio提着一个鼓囊囊的塑料袋和两杯热可可，牵着Fernando的手来到可以全览马德里夜景的半山公园全景台，他让Fernando坐在石凳上，抱着热可可，他从塑料袋里拿出一大堆的烟花棒，在地上摆出大大的字母S和F，字母的中间是一个心形，他把烟花棒的引信系在一起，点燃引子后，快步跑过来，拥抱着Fernando一起观看他制造的烟花美景。烟花噼噼啪啪地燃烧着字母“S?F”，Sergio爱Fernando。

“我爱你，Fernando。”

“我爱你，Sergio。”

两人在烟花的燃放的声音中深情拥吻，直至天长地久，海枯石烂。

第二年的情人节，Sergio没有能够赶回来。这次他跟舞蹈团来到了中国。中国跟西班牙有8个小时候的时差。

他不得不在夜深人静的时候，在凌晨四点的阳台上，望着冰冷透蓝的夜空，思念万里之外的恋人Fernando。这个时候他的Fernando刚刚下班回来，制作配方需要上百千次的实验，有时候都分不清白天黑夜了。

打通他的手机，听到Fernando的声音很兴奋，但更多是疲惫，Sergio心疼却无法帮他拂去疲累。

“Nando，对不起，今年没能和你一起在家过情人节了。”

“傻瓜，我很好啊。只是……”

“嗯？”

“好想你。梦里都是你。”

“Nando……”

两人都沉默着，心里念的，脑子想的，全是对方的样子。

“Sese……”只是喊着名字，泪水居然不争气地掉了下来，然后一脸全是泪水了。Fernando抽了抽鼻子。“我等你回来，你不许在那边乱勾搭，知不知道。”

“我哪里有那时间。”Sergio仰着头，不让眼眶的水雾得逞做自由落体。“我不跳舞的时间想的都是你呢。”

“哼，那就好。”

“Nando，wo ai ni。”Sergio对着话筒轻轻说。

“Sese，你说什么？我怎么听不懂。”

“我在这里学到的一句汉语，就是我爱你的意思。”

“谁教你的？女孩子吧，我猜得对不对？”

“我不告诉你。呵呵。”

“哼哼，你不说我也知道。”

“Nando，以后我每到一个地方，就用当地的语言给你写一句‘我爱你，Fernando’在明信片上，寄给你。”

“嗯，不错，以后你不能跳舞了，还能去当外语老师呢。”

大傻瓜Sergio，我才不要那么多我看不懂听不懂的语言的“我爱你”。我只要听到你用西班牙语跟我说“我爱你”，我就满足了。


	3. 相守

两人在一起的第三个情人节的前个星期，Fernando跟Sergio吵架了。

Fernando终于研究出属于自己独特配方的巧克力，拿到了开店的投资，加上自己的积蓄和Sergio的赞助（终究是拗不过Sergio的坚持）开了属于自己的巧克力工厂。说是工厂，其实它是一间200平米大的巧克力点心店——Nando’s Chocolate 。店里还有两个非常可爱又得力的帮手，一头蓬蓬发的Luiz和乖巧的Mata。临近情人节，巧克力的订单像雪花一样，三个人都忙得焦头烂额，还要加班加点完成订单和送货。

实在不忍心看到Fernando这工作狂人把自己累死，Sergio从点心店里把他“绑架”回家里。Sergio把他固定在餐桌边，像变戏法一样，摆出了许多Fernando爱吃的海鲜饭、蓝莓芝士蛋糕。

“宝贝，乖，听话，今天就休息一天，不要想那些订单和巧克力了。尝一尝我为你做的美味吧。”Sergio笑呵呵坐在他的对面给他递上勺子。

Fernando嗔怪他太过宠溺自己，但还是愉快地接过勺子，一脸幸福地舀着蓝莓芝士，露出天使般甜美的笑容来。

“嗯？有东西在里面。”Fernando从盘子底下舀出那小东西，橘黄色的灯光下，一枚闪烁着璀璨光芒的钻石戒指。“Sese？这是……”

Sergio有些羞涩很快又轻松地笑了笑，握着Fernando的手，“这招有点老套，不过很经典，是吧？Nando，我们结婚吧。”

Fernando瞪大着眼睛看着他，就跟当初听到Sergio的恋爱表白一样，难以置信。

“我……”支支吾吾地，Fernando不知道该如何回应。

Sergio没有让他继续说下去，他温柔地搂过他的肩膀，亲吻他还沾着果酱的嘴唇，含住他欲拒还迎的灵舌，不断地吸吮他的麦芽糖般的津液，紧紧缠绕他的舌，相互追逐嬉戏。两人紧紧拥抱在一起，交替变换着亲吻的角度，直到没顶的快感和窒息才分开彼此。

“怎么样……答应我吗……”Sergio粗重低沉的气息响彻在Fernando的耳根处，双手游移在他后背，撩拨着他的衬衫，不断深入。

“Sese，不行，我觉得现在还不是时候。”Fernando感受到背后的双手僵住了。

两人退开距离，重新对视着。Sergio严厉的逼视让Fernando不自觉地打颤，但他不会因此而退缩。

“为什么？”

“Sese，你听我说，你的事业正在巅峰期，而我的巧克力店刚刚起步，一切都还没有就绪，现在结婚可能有点太着急了。”

“别以为我没有想过，可你也说过我们的感情生活不会影响事业的。”

“我现在不那么认为了。”

“你！”

“别再闹了，好么？”

“为什么你以为我在无理取闹。我能够帮助你的，可你偏偏固执要一个人来。这算什么呢？我们现在聚在一起的时间越来越少，我不想这样，我想方设法跟你的员工们你的巧克力店抢夺你，我不想我们有天会越离越远。”

“我那么辛苦到底是为了什么，你难道不懂吗？如果我不能证明给我的母亲看，我们就不能得到他们的祝福。我知道我自己选择了一条最难走的路，可我庆幸路上还有你的陪伴。虽然我们工作不同，直接帮助的也不多，可你的鼓励和爱是我的动力。而现在你却觉得这份事业成为我们的障碍……你甚至都没有吃过我做的巧克力……”

“那你也没有来看我的演出……也不肯陪我出席宴会晚会……”

“我不想跟你说下去了！我回去——”

“有天你会为了破店放弃我的！”

“不想听你发疯了。”Fernando气呼呼地起身快步走出厨房。

Sergio也是气红了眼，一个箭步上去拉住Fernando，不让他走。两人推搡着摔在客厅的沙发上。Sergio压着身下挣扎欲走的Fernando，用力地啃噬舔吻他的锁骨、耳根，肆虐撕扯他身上的衣物，按住他摇摆乱动的金色脑袋，强行搬过他的脸，狠劲地吻着他的嘴唇，逼着他的舌与自己回应，在他的口腔内横冲直撞。

Fernando使劲地挣脱Sergio的怀抱，只是他的亲吻太过强烈，那不容反抗的力量让他渐渐失去抵抗，软软地融进他的怀里，身体也慢慢有了反应。两人上身紧紧地交缠，粗重充满情欲的喘息在室内荡出一波波情色暧昧，Sergio套弄着Fernando分身，逼着他扭动着腰身不断地迎合着自己。

低头舔弄啃咬Fernando胸前的蕾珠，酥麻感扩散至全身，Fernando控制不住自己呻吟出声，这一举动更刺激着Sergio的兴奋之情，他强迫打开Fernando的双脚，手指不带润滑便入侵到Fernando的密穴。

“不要……不……”Fernando声音显得痛苦又害怕。

只是在气头上的Sergio哪里会听出话语里的情绪，手指在里面不停的抽动，不断增加手指，火热的深处吸引他越走越深。

“Sese……不要……啊……”Fernando惊恐地弓起腰身，因为某点被Sergio的手指刮到而尖叫起来。

Sergio抽出手指，他的欲望早已等不及，他迅速地，用力地刺入Fernando体内的深处。刹时，撕裂般的痛楚自结合的地方传来，遍布全身，Fernando搂紧Sergio的肩膀，疼得他狠狠地在Sergio的肩上留下一排牙印。

Sergio完全不知道疼痛，狠狠地撞击着Fernando，想要贯穿他，狠狠地占有他。利器持续摩擦，把两人双双带入高潮，热液同时倾泻，力气被抽离身体，瘫软在沙发上。

Fernando喘着气踹开Sergio，坐起来整理敞开的衬衫，穿上牛仔裤，披上外套。“Sese，我们不能这样，做爱不可能就可以解决一切问题了，这样只是逃避。”来不及擦干眼角的泪水，Fernando摔门出去。

Sergio沉默不语望着紧闭的大门，望着恋人离去的方向，心里很不是滋味。

Fernando一直忙于店里的活，已经一个星期不回家了，他害怕回去两人又要争吵，可能还要做出更可怕的事情来。但他确实更担心Sergio，他想找机会和Sergio道歉，他们还有爱，他们不该到了争吵害怕对方的这步田地。情人节当天，Nando’s Chocolate门庭若市，情侣们络绎不绝出入店内，还有很多匿名人士给店主Fernando送来了玫瑰和贺卡。店里温馨而热闹，人们脸上洋溢着爱情的美好。

自从Fernando走了以后，Sergio很多次想打电话去求他原谅，可无论如何还是没有勇气按下拨出键。他一头扎进舞蹈团的训练里，不分昼夜的排练。情人节那天，他们舞蹈团有盛大的演出，他出色的表演赢得满堂喝彩，所有媒体把剧场挤得水泄不通，记者们挤破头要给他专访。闪光灯把出口照得如同白昼。

最后一拨客人送走了。Luiz和Mata收拾完店内，便搂着各自的女伴离开了。Fernando抚摸着收银台上鲜艳夺目的红玫瑰，今天是情人节啊。他应该去看看Sergio，他今晚有演出，一定很想自己能够在现场的。来不及想太多，Fernando拿出最后一盒巧克力，弄上漂亮的包装纸，别上一张小贺卡“演出成功！我的爱人。”，捧着玫瑰花，出门招呼出租车奔向剧场。一路上他想，无论他和Sergio之间有什么问题，今天是情人节，一定一起开心地在一起。赶到剧场的时候，剧场看门人说舞蹈团去酒吧开庆祝派对了，人都走完了。Fernando抱着玫瑰花和巧克力呆呆地望着黑漆漆地大门，他想起或许可以给Sergio打个电话，犹豫着，还是算了，他跟朋友们应该会更开心呢。

Sergio的经理人帮助Sergio从后门躲开了记者们的围追堵截，Sergio抱着粉丝们送来的红玫瑰，开着车兴冲冲地赶去Fernando的巧克力店，今天是情人节，那是他和Fernando的日子，从他们相爱的那刻起，这个日子就带给他特别的感受，他们一起面对过很多困难，为什么这次不行。他爱Fernando，比任何人都爱，他不可以让他在今天一个人孤单的过。可是迎接他的却是拉闸门上重重的黑锁，看来Fernando已经有约了。他发狠地把一大束玫瑰扔进垃圾桶，开着车狂奔在马路上。

Fernando还不想回家，无目的散步着，不知道怎么走着走着就来到半山公园的那个可以鸟瞰整个马德里夜景的所在。他和Sergio在这里度过毕业后第一个情人节，那夜的烟花和亲吻还记忆犹新。

那张长凳上已经坐着人，现在是物是人非了吧，Fernando有点遗憾刚要转身要走，突然顿住。

那个身影是那么熟悉……

Fernando走进那个背影，那么孤独和伤感的背影，“Sese？”

人影转过来，想扑上去搂住这瘦弱的金发人儿，却在看到他怀里的玫瑰和巧克力停下脚步。

“看来我不用送你花和礼物了。”眼神受伤而又不肯去掉那层冰冷。

Fernando受伤地皱了下眉头，用力把花盒巧克力摔在Sergio的怀里：“你这个大傻瓜，这是我要送给你的！”

结束一个漫长和激烈的长吻，两人挨着坐在石凳上，相互对视着。 

“对不起。”两人异口同声道。

笑容慢慢爬上两人的脸颊。

Sergio搂过Fernando的肩膀，让他依靠着。“Nando，对不起，都怪我太着急了，我是因为太害怕失去你了，所以才冲昏脑子，做了一些让你害怕的事情，我保证以后再也不那么做了，一切都听你的，好不好。原谅我吧。”

Fernando在他的脸颊亲了亲，“我早就原谅你了，我自己也有错。不该太任性固执了，还有乱发脾气，只有你能够容忍我那么久。Sese，对不起。我只忙于自己的事业，对你关心不够。”

“好了，我们今天是要过节的，让我吃一块巧克力。”Sergio兴奋地拆开巧克力的包装纸。

“你不是说舞蹈团里不允许吃巧克力，怕影响体形呢。”Fernando有点担忧地说道。

“你做的，我怎么能不吃呢，我过去那么说其实是真的是怕自己变胖了，你会嫌弃我嘛。”Sergio耍赖地对着Fernando眨巴眨巴眼。

“傻瓜，那你都不嫌弃我，我怎么会嫌弃你。”Fernando故意撞了一下他的肩膀。

“说真的，你怎么吃都不胖呢，舞蹈团里的姑娘们很羡慕你呢。”Sergio笑着说，还在Fernando的下巴印上一个吻。

Sergio丢一块巧克力进嘴里，立马想吐出来。

“哇~好苦！”皱着眉，委屈地看着Fernando。

Fernando用手捂住他的嘴巴，威胁他，“不许吐出来，含着……”

Sergio皱着眉瞪着Fernando。

“好了，现在是不是开始甜了？”

Sergio笑逐颜开，点点头。

“这颗巧克力就是这个特点，一开始苦味焦味达到顶点，慢慢甜味在不知不觉中弥漫口腔。就跟生活一样，先苦后甜吧。困难是暂时的，困难里孕育着机会和希望。我已经看到战胜我母亲的希望了。”Fernando一边笑着说，一边也给自己喂了一颗。

“真是余味无穷啊。我的Fernando真是天才！”

“Sese，你教我跳舞吧。”

“好啊，为什么突然想学跳舞了呢。”

“我也想为你做点事情，就像你为我尝试巧克力一样，我想了解你的世界，了解你的一切，虽然不能完全融入进去，但是我想知道所有事情都能够和你一起面对。不过先声明，我跳舞的天分基本等于零，一定会成为你最差的学生的。你要有心理准备哦。”

“你这学生，还没开始学，就给老师下马威了。我要惩罚你！”

紧紧拥着Fernando一遍遍地亲吻，戏耍着他的舌，吸吮他口中的甜蜜。

“嗯，巧克力的味道不错。”

“不错，你去啃巧克力吧，不要来亲我了！”

 

爱是什么？

爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，   
不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，   
不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；   
凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐；   
爱是永不止息。 

 

——哥多林哥林多前书13章


End file.
